§Vampire's Shadow§
by Son Melee
Summary: Pa Vk Alleka,Au,Yaoi,Kaitala.La oscuridad no pued ser absoluta deb d haber luz,así q hay seres q como los sombras poseen poderes inalcanzables para un humano,xlo q estos les llamaron ángels xpodr hacer cosas milagrosas,su pureza,deben evitar q los sombras
1. Introducción

**_§Vampire's Shadow§_**

_Un tierno rostro cubierto por mechones azules . . . ojos azul nocturno . . . una voz repitiendo el que han dicho es mi nombre . . . mis propios gritos desesperados . . . . todo se nubla mientras es envuelto por sangre . . . y el dolor . . . mucho dolor . . . al final solo abro mis ojos para observar la fría habitación, convenciéndome que solo fue un sueño, el mismo que me atormenta desde que estoy aquí, pero tan real que puedo incluso sentir el olor de muerte . . ._

.-Buenos días Kai ¿como amaneciste?

.-Digamos que amanecí

.-Relájate Kai . . . si sigues con ese humor te arrugaras pronto y no queremos que un rostro tan perfecto se desperdicie ¿verdad? _–dice sonriendo mientras sostiene mi mentón_

.-Deja de decir tonterías Ray _–digo sin evitar sonrojarme_

.-¡Que mal carácter! todavía que vengo a traerte el desayuno a la cama y procuro cuidarte más que al resto de mis pacientes y no aguantas ni un cumplido

.-No me lo eches en cara, me siento como un inútil aquí sin hacer nada y en sima siendo cuidado por ti

.-¿y eso que? _–acercándose a mi oído y diciendo de forma sensual–_ ¿a caso te atiendo mal?

.-¡Aléjate de mi¡Pervertido!

.-Ay primito tu siempre exageras . . . que es un acercamiento así entre familia

.-Me sorprende que en verdad seas mi primo

.-A mi igual, si no lo fuera tal vez ya me habría aprovechado de tu condición . . . ¿no crees?

.-¡Por que no dejas de decir estupideces, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que después desaparezcas de mi vista!

.-Te digo que te cargas un carácter . . .

.-Tú tienes la culpa tus disparates asustan

.-Por favor Kai, sabes que no estaría contigo nunca, aun si no tuviera sexo por 1000 años y fueras el último ser sobre la tierra . . .

.-Más te vale

.-Además dudo mucho que quieras ser uke primito

.-Déjate de idioteces

.-Pero es la verdad, no naciste para ser uke y por más bueno que estés no sería tu uke

.-¿qué no tienes que ir a trabajar? _–preguntó harto de las impertinencias de mi primo_

.-Si no me quieres aquí nada más dilo

.-Tienes razón . . . Largo de aquí

.-¿Tú y quien más me va a correr de mi propia casa?

.-Ah lo siento. . . tienes razón, por eso debo aguantarte

.-Momento Kai no te pongas serio era una broma . . .

.-No es eso, pero en verdad quisiera dejarte en paz, ir a algún lugar que en verdad sea mío

.-Kai eres lo único que tengo en el mundo, prometí cuidarte y eso pienso hacer

.-¿a quien se lo prometiste?

.-¿A caso importa?

.-Para mi si . . . no sabes lo frustrante que es no tener un pasado

.-Lo tienes aunque no lo recuerdes . . .

.-Entonces dime cual es _–digo algo desesperado_

.-Sabes que no conozco tu vida con detalle . . . aunque somos de un mismo origen tú eres Ruso y yo Chino, di que sé que eres mi primo . . .

.-Cualquier indicio seria bueno

.-Aun así eso no me corresponde a mi . . . debes recordarlo por ti mismo . . . .

.-¿Es que te divierte verme sufrir?

.-Por supuesto que no, pero aunque te contara cosas, habría espacios en blanco, además de que te contaría mi versión . . . por favor te lo he explicado muchas veces, no me presiones con eso

.-Es que no puedo evitarlo, por más que lo intento nada vuelve a mi mente, más que . . .

.-Ese sueño . . . Volviste a soñar con ese chico -_tu rostro se torna algo triste sabiendo mi respuesta_

.-Si

.-¿Cuándo entenderás que solo es un mal sueño?

.-Pero se ve tan real, las emociones que despierta en mi, el dolor, todo es muy real aun cuando despierto . . . él no puede ser sueño . . . lo que siento no puede ser mentira

.-Pues real tampoco . . . algo si sé, cuando murieron tus padres fuiste directo a la abadía, donde te mantuvieron aislado la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando al fin saliste de allí tuviste aquel accidente . . .

.-Pero . . .

.-Créeme . . . por tu propio bien créeme

.-Dime de nuevo ¿como fue el accidente?

.-Por dios . . . . no sé por que le das tantas vueltas

.-Por que siento que tu primo y yo no somos la misma persona

.-Soy tu único pariente ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo? o ¿acaso te molesta?

.-No es eso

.-¿Entonces? . . . . Kai no puedes dejar que un mal sueño o un pasado no muy claro te consuma, eres joven y evadiste a la muerte, puedes salir adelante . . .

.-Lo siento Ray, soy un malagradecido _–digo al ver que a él también le afecta la platica_

.-Primito no te desanimes, espero que pronto todo mejore

.-Pero aun sigo en esta cama conectado a esta estúpida cosa _–digo sujetando con desprecio la manguera que me suministra el suero_

.-Sabes que es necesario

.-Pero ya me siento mejor, al menos podría salir de este cuarto

.-Aunque te sientas bien no significa que no hay ningún problema dentro de tu cuerpo, confía en mi solo deseo tu bien _–dice tomando mi mano para darme confianza, trato de apartar de mi mente la platica anterior y tranquilizarme, después de todo a parte de ser familia es mi amigo _**-**ahora si dejas que te lo cambie te daré esta paleta _–sacando una de su bolsillo_

.-No soy un chiquillo _–no deja sus tonterías atrás_

.-Pues a veces lo pareces, siempre quejándote

.-Soy de tu misma edad así que no alegues más _–con sus comentarios logra relajarme y alegrarme un poco–_ y cambia de una vez el suero

.-Valla el poder de una paleta nunca falla _–mientras comienza a cambiar la bolsa_

.-U.Ux trágate tú la mugrosa paleta

.-Pero es tu premio _–la destapa y con un movimiento rápido logra introducirlo a mi boca –_soy rápido recuerda que de algo sirven las artes marciales

.-¡Te dije que no quería paleta! _–con un empujón logro librarme de él_

.-Esta bien, esta bien _–saca la paleta de mi boca y con un movimiento provocativo lo mete a la suya –_la comeré yo, después de todo es deliciosa . . . es más si lo piensas bien sería como un beso indirecto . . . .

.-¡Ahora si lárgate! _–digo rojo por su comentario_

.-Vale, Vale no te sulfures . . . ya me voy –_dice burlándose_- recuerda que debes comerte todo y llámame al trabajo si me necesitas

.-Ya vete

.-Nos vemos luego

.-Para mi desgracia _–lo veo que sonríe y se dispone a salir –_Ray

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Gracias

.-Nos vemos Kai –_sonriéndome por última vez para dejarme de nuevo solo_

.-Por tu bien Kai debes creerme **–dijo fuera de la habitación el pelinegro con un rostro dolido**

**En silencio Kai agradece tener a alguien a su lado, pues aun así no puede evitar sentirse vacío¿como seguir a delante sin si quiera saber lo que hubo antes? Tratando de encontrar las respuestas en su interior fija su mirada al cielo, sin saber que sus respuestas están en un lujoso auto negro que lo vigila a las afueras del edificio desde hace mucho . . . . . **

.-La operación cacería sigue en fase de vigilancia **–dice el conductor pelirrojo**- solo espero algún movimiento

.-Espero no estés haciendo tiempo **–dice una voz claramente alterada por su seguridad**

.-No señor, comprendo mi responsabilidad, la seguridad de la abadía es primero . . . . pienso entregarle el corazón de cualquier sombra, aunque sea Hiwatari

.-Confiamos en ti Ivanov, no nos defraudes . . . .

** Continuara > > >**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Liz: lo sé, lo sé, mis intro siempre son bien confusas y a veces sin sentido

Rei: lo mismo paso con FUEGO

Liz: después le agarraran la onda . . . pero en fin, recuerda que me iba a ir de fanfiction, pues lo pensé un poco, claro que me voy a ir pero debo terminar con todo lo que empecé y los proyectos prometidos, este es uno de ellos, VK y Alleka me habían insistido con un fic de estos

Rei: sobre todo Alleka

Ardently: más bien, te sacudió y te dijo hazlo, esas si que están más traumadas que tú . . .

Rei: sobre todo Alleka

Melee: dejen de molestar a las amigas de Liz-chan

Ardently: amigas, solo la buscan para que la hagan reir

Liz: y que? Tú me buscas para golpearme

Ardently: es que esa es diversión más sana

Liz: si claro, en fin, aquí esta mi primer fic de vampirismo, y aunque casi todas las que me conocen en fanfiction saben que escribo Kaitaka . . . . este fic es un Kaitala . . . . si al fin, algo semi digno . . . .

Ardently: por Dios, eso no es digno es asqueroso y seguir en beyblade patético

Rei: lamento coincidir con la quemada Liz-san, pero Yuriy es muy guapo y Kai también ninguno de los dos nació para ser uke, igual que Ray y Kai, por esp no escribía de esas historias

Liz: lo sé lo sé, pero lo prometido es deuda, haber como me sale esta madre, por que aun no estoy segura de cómo va esto . . . al menos espero que lo lean

Rei: sobre todo Alleka y VK

Liz: bueno como esta historia no lleva tanto me salve de los reclamos de los personajes originales . . . . y de hecho termino esto antes de que algo malo me pase. . . .cuídense y SAYONARA ah otra cosa BIENVENIDA Ari-chan


	2. Capitulo I

Liz: beyblade no es mío

Rei: gracias a dios

Liz: alerta Yaoi, lemmon, Kai/Tala

Ardently: te falto decir hecho por una imbecil chica de 17 años

Liz: si, aunque tambien me falto decir que hay coladas, en especial una muy desagradable . . . ¬¬

Ardently: quieres provocarme . . .

Liz: no, no . . . yo no dije nada 9.9

**_

* * *

_**

**_§Vampire's Shadow§_**

**CAPITULO I**

**Una sombra más se confunde en las calles de noche . . . aquellos ojos miel tratando de estar alerta a cualquier movimiento inusual, apresurado, sosteniendo algunas bolsas de contenido dudoso . . . era peligroso salir . . . pero si no las conseguía Kai o incluso él lo pasarían mal . . . . no, no quería pensar en eso . . . . no permitiría que Kai empeorara . . . y el mismo no podía permitirse recaer . . . sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos . . . sentía el peligro acercarse . . . sabía que lo vigilaban . . . sabía que lo seguían . . . sin querer llamar la atención de los mortales, se adentro entre las pequeñas calles, hasta que al fin paro en un callejón vacío . . .**

.- ¿por qué tanta prisa Kon? **–dijo una voz en la calle oscura – **aunque te escondas siempre tendrás que cuidarte de nosotros

.- ¿Quién pensaba esconderse? Solo quería enviar el escenario para su muerte . . . pues aun oculto puedo reconocer el olor a sangre . . . sombra

.- Lo dices como si fueses diferente a mi Kon

.- Pues aunque le pese a todos, soy diferente de ustedes . . . .

.- La única diferencia es que nosotros hemos aceptado este don, mientras que tú te convertiste en un traidor . . . **–dice una nueva voz**

.- La verdadera diferencia es que no soy un patético sirviente, tengo decisión propia y no pienso seguir ciegamente a Hitoshi . . .

.- Un poder que comparte con nosotros y que en un tiempo adoraste . . . . y que solo por una tontería perdiste **–una tercera voz**

.- No habrá día en que me dejen tranquilo, cuando entenderá Hitoshi que solo él puede enfrentarse a mi en lugar de mandar sus estúpidos deshechos

.- Alardeas de tu fuerza chino estúpido, Kinomiya-sama no desperdiciara su tiempo en ti **–dice mientras al fin uno de los encapuchados deja que el ojidorado lo vea. . .**

.- nos encargaremos de ti . . . a menos que prefieras entregarnos al cazador . . .

.- Saben cual será mi respuesta . . . así como el resultado de esta pelea . . . soy tan poderoso que en su mundo conocen mi nombre y ustedes tan poca cosa que su nombre me tiene sin cuidado . . .

.- Como ignorar a un traidor casi tan fuerte como Kinomiya-sama quien encubre al responsable de la muerte del príncipe . . .

.- Takao no murió por su culpa

.- Claro que si, por ti y por el idiota al que proteges . . .

.- Son muchas palabras, por que no mejor comienzan a pelear . . .

.- Así lo elegiste

**La batalla comienza . . . los tres sujetos envueltos en tela oscura, solo dejan ver su boca maliciosa, sus colmillos asomándose de forma amenazadora, sus uñas peligrosamente afiladas, y pronto los tres se lanzan contra Ray, el cual trata únicamente de esquivar los ataques, con las manos ocupadas no puede pelear adecuadamente, pero no puede soltar las bolsas si lo hace ellos las tomaran, talvez no pueda conseguir más en un tiempo . . . Kai las necesita . . . él las necesita . . . hay una forma de protegerlas, pero no quiere, no quiere convertirse de nuevo, teme no poder regresar a su estado actual . . . pero no hay más opción . . .**

.- Ni siquiera puedes transformarte . . . **–esta vez aquellas uñas se entierran en el brazo de Ray, dejando la piel quemada con su ácido -**¿el pobrecito neko esta asustado?

.- No eres nada sin la protección de Kinomiya-sama **–otro más logra atravesar la piel pero esta vez de su torso -**o del príncipe . .

.- El amor te vuelve débil. . . **–mientras el tercero comienza a golpearlo . . . . pero Ray aun sostiene su preciada carga –**mírate, el gran Ray Kon sobreviviendo de desperdicios . . .

.- El amor me ha fortalecido . . . **–dejando caer al piso su carga** -. . .no tienen derecho a hablar de algo que no conocen . . .

**Era tarde . . . no podía darse el lujo de dejar más tiempo a Kai solo, muchos deseaban apoderarse de él . . . sin más opción se decide al fin, de su cuerpo comienza a emanar una fuerza invisible, la cual manda lejos a los dos sombras que lo tenían sujeto . . . las uñas del neko se alargan al igual que sus dedos, su cuerpo se hace un poco más tosco, mientras su piel toma un color oscuro . . . unas marcas rojas aparecen en su rostro, muy parecidas a un tatuaje . . . su playera se desgarra lo suficiente como para dejar libres dos alas cada una de mayor tamaño que su propio cuerpo . . . el sombra frente a él miro atemorizado al demonio recién despertado, mirando como los colmillos del neko aumentaron de tamaño . . .**

.- ¿Quien esta asustado ahora? **–dice Ray con una voz áspera . . .**

.- Aun en tu transformación mi deber es eliminarte **–las telas que lo envolvían se rompen, dejando ver a otro ser monstruoso, pero había una diferencia visible, Ray conservaba aun su rostro humano mientras que su adversario un rostro deformado por la ira . . . **

.- Sin o con transformación morirás . . . . **–sentencio **

**Ray dio un salto hacia su rival, el cual a pesar de prepararse a recibirlo no pudo evitar caer vencido por el cuerpo del neko . . . .comenzaron a forcejear . . . aquel monstruo sin nombre golpeaba el torso de Ray, el cual ni si quiera se inmutaba . . .**

.- Me provocaste, ahora debes morir . . . **–sujeto la cabeza del otro, y aun forcejeando, rompió su cuello . . . sabiendo que no sería suficiente con ello y ante sus propios deseos, comenzó a devorar el cuerpo de su adversario . . .**

**La sangre escurría desde su boca hasta el torso, el sabor de la sangre aun caliente le enloquecía, lo alteraba . . . su naturaleza oculta lo estaba dominando, pronto se acerco a sus atacantes aun aturdidos e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, destazando los cuerpos, saboreando . . . excitándose . . . la delicia del liquido comenzó a dominarlo . . . no, había algo más delicioso que dejarse dominar por su naturaleza . . . el sabor de un unos labios . . . el calor de un abrazo . . .**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**Estaba molesto . . . la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes . . . aun así lo espero toda la noche¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo plantado? . . . tuvo que inventarle muchas excusas a Hitoshi para dejarlo libre esa noche ¿todo para que?. . . sabía donde estaba todas las mañanas, así que en cuanto pudo fue por él . . . **

**Ahí estaba el chico sentado en la banca de piedra como cada mañana, mirando el amanecer . . . los rayos adornaban gentilmente su rostro angelical (N/A Takao guapo ni yo me la creo) . . . lo miró detenidamente con sus ojos dorados, mientras que su enfado se esfumo y una paz llenó su cuerpo cuando vio que al menos estaba bien . . . **

.- En vano estuve esperándote en el mausoleo **–llamando al fin la atención del moreno- **¿qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

.- Nada **–dice sin mucho interés-** es sólo que no tenía ganas de hablar

.- seguro discutiste con Kinomiya-sama otra vez ¿verdad?

.- Las palabras de mi hermano no me hieren tanto como los actos que él y sus siervos efectúan . . . pero no tiene importancia . . . si no te molesta quisiera estar solo

.- ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

.- Para serte sincero te tengo miedo Ray

.- ¿de que hablas?

.- Ayer vi una magnifica demostración de poder y sadismo por parte de mi hermano pero sobre todo de los sombras en el Coliseo . . .

.- ¿En verdad?

.- Si, mi hermano me convenció, dijo que no podía perderme tu espectáculo . . .

.- ¿Para que fuiste ahí si ya sabías lo que encontrarías?

.- Creí que encontraría a la persona con la que he compartido mi alma en estos últimos años, aunque me equivoque por que sólo encontré a un asesino

.- No entiendo por que te impresiona tanto . . . ambos tenemos la misma naturaleza . . . trata de entenderme

.- Lo intento Ray, pero aunque no puedo ser humano, tampoco puede ser un monstruo como ustedes . . .

.- Solo cumplí con mi deber . . . era un traidor

.- ¿traidor? Por no querer matar a seres inocentes . . . entonces yo también lo soy . . . ¿por que no me matas? Hazlo, de la misma forma despiadada en que aquel sombra murió . . .

.- Tu caso es diferente, eres un heredero . . . no debes morir . . .

.- con que por eso no me haz matado

.- No me refería a eso . . .

.- ¿Puede heredar el poder alguien que se niega a ser como sus gobernados, se que ellos no desean tenerme a su lado . . .

.- Respetan demasiado a tu hermano . . . lo obedecerán en todo . . .jamás se atreverían a lastimarte

.- No es respeto lo que sienten hacia él, un nombre más acertado sería miedo . . . además sé que a mi hermano tampoco le complace mi estancia aquí . . .incluso te mando para vigilarme . . .

.- Estoy contigo para protegerte

.- De lo único que debo ser protegido, es de los sombras incluyéndote a ti

.- Eres muy duro al juzgarme, no puedo negarme a mis instintos, es una necesidad, esta en mi sangre . . .

.- No, te equivocas esta en tu mente . . . es mejor ponerle fin a esta conversación, me siento tan incomodo como tú . . .

.- Espera Takao . . .

.- Preferiría que no me llamaras así, ahora que no deseo tu compañía pero no puedo evitarla, deberás llamarme Kinomiya-san como los demás

.- ¿en verdad me temes?

.- Si . . . ahora me retiro

.- Esta bien por ti me doblegare . . .

.- No se trata de únicamente de mi, ni de quien tiene más poder, se trata de vidas, hazlo por ti, entre más sangre consumes, más se aleja tu humanidad . . .

.- Nunca he sido humano

.- No se trata de tu cuerpo o necesidades fisiológicas, se trata de no perder la capacidad tan maravillosa que tienen los humanos . . .

.- ¿Cuál? Si somos mejores en muchos aspectos

.- Los humanos aman, perdonan, lloran, protegen y en eso querido Ray siempre nos han superado

.- Te equivocas . . . desde que te conozco compito con ellos . . . gracias a ti soy más humano de lo que creía . . .

.- Lo sé, aunque aun te falta entender que nunca se debe matar . . .

.- Esta bien no lo haré más . . . pero por favor perdóname

.- No tengo que perdonarte Ray, me alegra que lo entendieras . . . sé que eres diferente a los demás puedo sentirlo cada vez que estás junto a mi . . . –acercándose a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos tiernamente

.- Te demostrare que lo soy . . . no te defraudaré

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

.- No soy diferente . . . perdóname Takao . . . ¿pero en verdad soy diferente**? –pronto el cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a regresar a su estado normal, su piel dejo de ser oscura aunque aun estaba roja por la batalla, las enormes alas volvieron a ocultarse dentro de su cuerpo, una vez en la normalidad, miro asustado sus manos llenas de sangre –**No era mi intención. . . yo . . . yo . . lo siento . . . .

**Sus ojos mostraron el dolor que estaba sintiendo, aun llorando tomo fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, tomar las bolsas e ir a donde Kai lo esperaba, después de todo tenía que protegerlo, esa era su prioridad . . . estaba seguro de que pronto los sombras o los cazadores atacarían al confundido ojicarmín . . . **

**Mientras que la figura del neko se alejaba otra, que había presenciado todo desde lo alto de un edificio vecino, bajo a donde se encontraban los cuerpos . . .**

.- Aquí Ivanov **–llamó por un radio** (N/A un nextel n.n)

.- Adelante Ivanov

.- Necesito todo un equipo de limpieza . . . . tres sombras eliminados. . .

.- Entendido, tomare tus coordenadas y mandaremos a un equipo . . .

.- Bien

.- ¿hay algún rastro de Kon?

.- No . . . aun no

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Era más tarde de lo usual y aun estaba solo en la habitación . . . sólo pensaba ¿dónde estaría el neko a esa hora?**

.- es un irresponsable **–dijo aun acostado– **pero nunca llega tan tarde . . . no puedo creer que alguien así sea mi primo . . . ¿le habrá pasado algo? talvez haya mucho trafico, talvez tuvo muchos pacientes . . . o será que salió a divertirse, seguramente estará aburrido de cuidarme . . . es más pudo irse a una cita **–la idea no le gusto mucho–** entiendo quees mi primo pero es todo lo que tengo, no me gustaría perderlo . . . es más . . . si no fuera mi primo . . . lo podría persuadir de ser uke . . . . ja, que tonterías . . . pero en verdad no quiero perderlo . . .

**El tiempo siguió su curso, aunque para el gusto de Kai muy lentamente, deseaba ver a su alegre primo, el único contacto humano que tenía . . . en lugar de salir a buscarlo, no podía hacer más que esperarlo en esa cama . . . la desesperación lo empezó a dominar, no soportaba más, un mal presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo . . . lentamente se incorporo, se detuvo de la base metálica del suero, cuando pudo mantener el equilibrio se decidió . . . intento sacar la aguja de su brazo, sin embargo como no coordinaba muy bien sus movimientos, lo único que logro fue romper la aguja en dos partes, una de ellas, enterrada en su cuerpo más profundamente, aun así no sintió dolor, pero vio que por el brusco movimiento hizo salir sangre de su brazo . . . **

**Al inclinar su vista pudo ver un charco rojizo en el piso, aunque se hizo daño, no podía sangrar tanto . . . entonces vio de donde provenía . . . la bolsa de suero . . . miró impresionado, es como si de sus ojos fuese arrancada una venda, el contenido de la bolsa que siempre había sido transparente para él, ahora era de un color escarlata, debido a el olor confirmo que era sangre . . . vio su ropa la cual estaba manchada por el falso suero . . . mirando la charola de comida que Ray le había dejado, vio asqueado, que su comida habían sido algunos órganos ensangrentados . . . no puedo reaccionar, únicamente los arrojo . . . ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? . . . ¿que era todo eso? . . . ¿Qué pretendía Ray¿por qué no vio la verdad antes? . . . millones de preguntas asaltaron su mente . . .hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo . . . **

**El pelinegro tenía muy mal aspecto y aun estaba agitado por lo ocurrido anteriormente . . . se sostenía con dificultad y es que los recuerdos y su conciencia lo debilitaron aun más que la batalla . . . desde la puerta pudo ver a Kai levantado junto a su cama, la charola en el piso, el cuarto echo un desastre, mientras que Kai estaba lleno de sangre . . . pero lo que llamo más su atención fue la mirada de su protegido. . . una mirada que demostraba miedo, irá, confusión, asco . . . lo que tanto temía . . . los sentidos del bicolor se habían acostumbrado a su nueva naturaleza y descubrieron su engaño . . . pero ¿Kai estaba listo para escuchar su verdad?**

.- Kai ¿qué ocurrió?

.- eso deberías contestármelo tú¿por qué estas lleno de sangre¿por qué cada espacio que miro esta lleno de ella?

.- Tranquilízate Kai, por favor

.- Tranquilizarme . . .Tranquilizarme . . . ¿quién demonios eres? . . . ¿qué demonios soy yo¿por qué tengo una maldita herida y no me duele¿por qué comí eso?

.- Kai . . . por favor . . . escúchame, por tu bien debes creer en mi . .

.- No voy a creer en ti, estuve creyendo en ti estos días y mira lo que haz hecho . . . estas enfermo . . . ¿cómo conseguiste engañarme? Me drogaste ¿verdad? . . . Eres un miserable . . . y yo que en verdad te había tomado cariño

.- Kai . . . por favor lo malinterpretas todo . . .

.- dime la verdad

.- Primero tranquilízate, la verdad es muy fuerte, debes estar preparado, sereno si no será demasiado para ti. . .

.- Créeme que nunca me sentí tan preparado . . . ahora dímelo antes de que te mate con mis propias manos . . .

.- Kai por favor . . . **–se acerco al ojicarmín**

.- No te acerques . . .no te atrevas . . . sólo habla . . .

.- Estas muy alterado podrías perder el control de tus actos . . .

.- Según entiendo ya perdí el control de mi vida desde que estoy contigo

**¿Qué más podía hacer Ray, sabía que Kai estaba en todo su derecho . . . sabía que ese momento llegaría . . . no podía mentirle mucho tiempo a Kai . . . pero como decirle lo que eran . . . sobre todo cuando tenían poco tiempo, los cazadores estaban buscándolos, los sombras los asechaban, ese departamento ya no era seguro . . .**

**Con un movimiento más que rápido se acerco a Kai**

.- ¿qué demonios¿cómo te moviste tan rápido?

.- Eso no importa Kai, solo quiero tu bien . . .controla tus emociones o ambos estaremos en peligro . . .

.- Aléjate de mi . . **.- comenzaron a forcejear, ambos rodaron al piso por la fuerza de sus movimiento**

.- Kai no quiero pelear contigo

.- Eso debiste pensar antes de engañarme **–sin más remedio el pelinegro pateo a Kai quien aun débil callo al suelo, el chino aprovecho subiéndose a él . . . con sólo una mirada dejo fijas las manos del bicolor . . . **

.- No conozco otra forma de tranquilizarte **–Kai trataba de safarse del agarre invisible, en lo que su hasta ahora primo sacaba la aguja del brazo con su boca, el líquido rojo fue retirado por con la boca . . . el líquido rojo fue retirado por una lengua calida con movimientos sensuales . . . acercando su rostro al de Kai le invito a probar su alimento en un beso apasionado . . . a pesar de resistirse termino aceptando los labios de este . . . .en cuanto sintió al ruso relajado y la falta de aire, se separo –**por favor escúchame Kai, confía en mí y te contaré mi versión de la historia . . . . **- el bicolor aun estaba confundido, pero dispuesto a escuchar . . .**

**Continuara > > >**

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: en verdad no sé por que te leen, que basura escribes . . . de seguro nadie ha entendido nada

Liz: u.u

Melee: si esta algo confuso pero no tanto

Ardently: tú por que ya sabes de que se va a tratar

Luz¿usted prefiere que sigan con su historia?

Rei: seguramente, ya vez como es ególatra

Ardently: idiota ¿Cómo va a ser por ególatra si desde un principio estuve en contra de la publicación de mi historia?

Rei: por que llegan muchos reviews a tu fic

Liz: si es verdad, me ha ido muy bien con el tuyo aunque me cuesta un poco más escribirlo . . .

Ardently: pues déjalo ya, si tu capacidad mental es poca para escribir sobre mi

Liz: pues por el momento no lo voy a Actualizar, pero este si, a las que lo han leído créanme que le he puesto mucho empeño, sé que las lectoras son más exigentes con la calidad y con el tiempo esperan que un escritor mejore

Ardently: si así fuera no andarían aquí . . . deberían esperar sentadas por que para que tu mejores . . . .

Melee: no es cierto, Liz esta mejorando un montón . . . ç

Vent: si demasiado

Ardently¿que haces aquí?

Vent: vengo a verte

Ardently: no te necesito aquí

Rei: pero Vent se ha ganado el derecho de estar en los reviews y en las notas de autora

Melee: es verdad de los personajes masculinos de Liz es el más conocido y popular

Luz: si, por que es admirado y querido . . .

Rei: sin mencionar compadecido, mira que aguantar a semejante mujer

Vent¿soportar dices? No para nada, es maravillosa cada palabra que Ar-chan me dedica

Rei: seguramente, más de una te considera loco por lo que luego dices

Ardently: bueno dejense de tonterías aquí se viene a agradecer reviews no ha hablar de mi

Rei: extraño, eso es lo que más te gusta

Vent: difiero de nuevo contigo, lo que más le gusta es . . .

Melee: no hace falta decirlo

Liz: la respuesta es obvia . . . tú eres lo que más le gusta

Ardently¿cuantos minutos más quieres vivir idiota?

Liz: pues me da un poco igual . . . solo que no quiero morir de forma cruel y dolorosa

Ardently: entonces te sugiero que dejes tus comentarios entupidos y te concentres en lo que tienes que hacer

Liz: entendido, bueno agradeceré entonces

**GabZ:** Yo amo a Tala y Kai, pero por separado, en lugar de ser gays que sean míos

Ardently: lo que es perder toda dignidad

Rei: acéptalo quemada, son lindos aunque no tan lindos como Ruffy-kun

Ardently: no sé quien esta peor

Liz: siguiendo con GabZ. . . te agradezco mucho que me hagas notar mis errores, me agradan mucho las personas sinceras por no decir observadoras, con tus comentarios espero mejorar, es que soy muy torpe para todo

Ardently: no tienes que decir algo que ya todos saben

Liz: eto . . . . bueno con respecto a la actualización, suelo compensar mis capítulos cortos con velocidad para actualizar, pero como toy castigada y eso

Ardently: sin mencionar que tiene el cerebro de un cacahuate

Liz: pues no actualizare por un rato . . .

Ardently: gracias al cielo

**VK:** yo te creo, aun que ella no

Ardently: se sincera niña traumada (refiriéndose a Vk) ¿Cómo te puede agradar esta tipa? Solo da risa por cada jalada que hace

Liz¿y que si así fuera? al menos tengo un talento

Ardently: ser idiota no es talento . . .

Vent: no creo que Liz sea eso, solo es una chica muy graciosa

Ardently: pero es por su estupidez

Liz: eto . . . no me desanimes Ardently . . . ahora Vk no tienes nada que agradecer lo prometido es deuda, y creeme que prefiero escribir esto que un Kaitakao, aunque insisto quiero que Kai sea solo para mi

Ardently: y yo remarco . . . que patética eres

Rei: no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a un perrito faldero

Vent: que?

Rei: lo siento . . . pero es la verdad . . . en fin . . .

Liz: dejen eso . . . te decía Vk, no recuerdo de que fic te conté y es que como yo cuento muchas cosas . . . . como que hasta la escuela? Yo no tardo casi en actualizar a lo mucho abandono dos semanas, exagerado un mes . . .

Ardently: además para dar adelantos primero debe saber que sigue

Vent: nuestra pequeña amiga resulto ser muy irresponsable, pues aun no sabe bien el rumbo de esta historia . . .

Liz: no pienso desmentirlos . . . pero regresando con Vk, no pienso que seas insistente

Ardently: yo sí, no solo insistente sino molesta

Rei: por dios a ti todo te molesta . . . .

Ardently: por que todo lo que rodea a Liz es estupido . . .

Rei: no, es solo que eres una amargada, y otra cosa Vk-san no creo que seas respensoble de los traumas de Liz-san

Liz: es verdad

Rei: ella esta de por si así . . .

Liz: a veces me pregunto si eres un yami o un hikari

Rei: pues digamos que solo soy sincera y directa . . .

Liz: pues ni modo . . . con respecto al primo, toy de acuerdo, aunque yo quisiera tener un primo así

Ardently: eres solo una mendiga escuincla calenturienta

Liz: y que? Con chicos así cualquiera . . . ah Vk no te preocupes por los problemas, quien aprecie mi trabajo no me leerá por la pareja

Ardently: oseá que nadie debería estar aquí

Liz: así que espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

**Dark Luna:** pues . . . eso de llamarme de usted es un lindo detalle, pero no es necesario

Ardently: si te humillas frente a ella habrás caído en lo más bajo

Rei: es muestra de respeto idiota . . . no humillación

Liz: el caso es que, te agradezco mucho el apoyo . . .

**Alleka:** que bueno que estas con tu animo de siempre, esa forma de escribir tu review muestra muy bien a la persona alegre y enérgica que sueles ser . . .

Ardently: espera este review es para mi . . . a quien crees que insultas pequeña idiota? No te metas conmigo o te arrepentirás . . . además por si no lo sabes todos son hipócritas en todo caso, esta tonta (señalando a Melee) no tiene más amigos que los que estan en sus notas de autora, por que aunque yo sea una desgraciada siempre soy sincera . . . y solo manipularas el fuego cuando te mande al infierno . . . . maldito despojo humano si vuelves a meterte conmigo ella lo pagará por que no creo que tengas las agallas de meterte conmigo, la única que todavía puede darme guerra es Melee o Jimbel, y su victoria es imposible . . . .

Rei: además pienso que es injusto que también me ofendas a mi

Liz: pero ya te he dicho que a veces es difícil saber si eres un yami o un hikari

Rei: el que sea sincera y directa siempre no signifique que sea mala, te aprecio mucho y casi siempre trato de defenderte de Ardently

Liz: aun así termino inconciente la mayoría de las veces

Ardently: con amigas así quien necesita enemigas

Rei: exijo una disculpa Alleka-san

Liz: pero tiene un poquito de razón en eso de que deberían dejar de pegarme ¿no creen?

Rei: solo busco tu bien Liz-san

Liz: si pero aun así salgo lastimada

Rei¿entonces vas a apoyarla a ella? Dejaras que me insulte?

Liz: eto . . . no es solo, que no tiene la culpa te confundio

Rei: esto no es posible . . . pero si tantas molestias te causo entiendo . . . regresare a donde pertenezco . . .

Liz: no no te valas ;o; no quiero que te vallas, eres mi amiga . . . . esta bien lo a clarare, Allega Rei no es mala, solo que a veces se pone loca . . . . es genial, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Ardently . . . . pero creeme no fue su intención ofenderte

Ardently: mía si . .

Rei: discúlpame Alleka-san si la ofendi

Melee: es una buena chica . . .

Liz: en fin, que suerte tienes por estar de nuevo con Topalian, en verdad que te envidio, yo toy en el 609 y también lo pedí . . . a ver como me va . . . tengo la fe en que el dios Seiya me ayudara a salir de la prepa en 3 años . . . ahora con respecto a leer tus fics, vamos como dices eso, claro que lo leeré . . . siempre y cuando esta cosa sirva . . .

**Hisaki Radien:** ;o; muchas gracias . . . . pienso que una historia debe ser buena por su trama no por estos personajes

Ardently: lastima que tus historias sean pesimas . . .

Rei: lastima que Ardently sea tu personaje

Liz: claro ya sabes que todas son originales realmente, solo cambio nombres para publicarlo

Rei: ejemplo la quemada

Liz: muchas gracias por apreciar mi talento

Ardently: haz consultado con un psiquiatra niñata . . . esta no tiene ningún talento

Liz: u.u

**Fantasma de la niebla:** sigo insistiendo en que aunque se vean lindos juntos deben ser para mi . . . .

Ardently: sigo insistiendo en que no debiste nacer

Liz: ojala que poco a poco queden más claras las cosas. . . . a ver como quedo este capitulo

Ardently: igual de asqueroso

Liz: u.u

**Nancy Hiwatary:** Nan-chan . . . . soy tan feliz de saber de ti . . . te he echado de menos . . . me haces mucha falta . . .

Vent: Hola linda señorita . . . nosotros también lee hemos extrañado un montón, pero como el castigo de esta niña aun no se termina aun no queda mucho tiempo

Ardently: pero aun así se conecta a escondidas y no hace más que buscarte . . .

Vent: gracias por preocuparse por nosotros . . .

Rei: si, además quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante a ver si luego nos ponemos de acuerdo

Ardently: de que tienes que hablar con la niña?

Rei: eso no es tu asunto quemada

Vent: esperamos que este bien, cuídese mucho

Liz: y gracias por todo Nan-chan, así como a todo los que me hacen favor de leer lo que escribo nos vemos hasta la próxima . . .

Rei: se han dado cuenta que la quemada es más tranquila con el novio al lado

Ardently: ¬¬

Vent: de por si, mi Ar-chan siempre es muy tranquila, calmada, dulce y tierna

Ardently: ya dejen de decir estupideces, que si le pego a la idiota esta mal, que si me calmo estoy idiotamente enamorada de este . . . por que carazos no me dejan tranquila

Liz: si porfa aun estoy completita, no quiero sufrir . . . antes de que me hagan algo me retiro ilesa

Ardently: no cantes victoria . . . (con una de sus clasicas miradas, incendia la ropa y cabello de Liz)

Luz: tirese al suelo y ruede ama

Rei: olvida eso Luz-san, solo esquívala

(Liz se volvió una bolita en llamas)

Melee: no se preocupe ama . . . (con un hechizo apago las llamas)

Liz: gracias . . . (se ve a una liz carbonizada y con todo el pelo hecho cenizas)

Ardently: creí que esta tipa no podía verse más cajeta . . . jajajajajajajaja

Liz: de que se ríe?

Rei: no querras saberlo . . .

Luz: ama no debe preocuparse la belleza esta por dentro

Liz: que me paso?

Melee: toma miralo por ti misma (un espejo)

Liz: en nombre del dios seiya que me paso . . . mi pelo noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ardently: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Rei: si tu chica es toda ternura

Vent: es solo que le gusta el humor negro

Rei: diras quemado

Ardently: esto es muy graciosos jajajajajajajaja

Vent: su risa es angelical -

Rei: no sé quien me da más miedo si ella o tú ¬¬

FIN DEL REVIEW


	3. Capitulo II

**_§Vampire's Shadow§_**

**Capitulo II**

.- No conozco otra forma de tranquilizarte **–trataba de safarse del agarre invisible, en lo que el neko sacaba la molesta aguja de su brazo. . . que aun cubierto de liquido rojo obtuvo un calido trato por parte del pelinegro, quien acerco su rostro invitándolo a probar en un beso . . . a pesar de resistirse acepto los labios de este con cierta pasión . . . . en cuanto sus pulmones necesitaron aire, se separaron** –por favor escúchame Kai, confía en mí, y te contaré mi versión de la historia . . . . **-el bicolor aun estaba confundió pero dispuesto a escuchar . . . **

-. Para escuchar no es necesario tenerte encima . . .

.- Bien **.-bajando de aquel cuerpo, se sentó a un lado, con una mirada completamente diferente a el alegre Ray que siempre mostraba se dispuso ha hablar** .-se que te he mentido pero debes creerme cuando te digo que fue por tu bien . . .

.- Deja de tratar de convencerme y empieza ya a decirme la verdad ¿Quién eres¿Quién soy yo?

.- La pregunta correcta es ¿qué somos? . . . y para empezar creo que debes saber que nuestros nombres no son mentira . . . hasta donde sé tú eres Kai Hiwatari y yo Ray Kon

.- No somos primos ¿verdad?

.- no somos de la misma familia, pero nuestra unión es más especial que eso . . .

.- ¿De que hablas?

.- Digamos que somos diferentes al resto de la población. . . desde nuestras necesidades fisiológicas hasta nuestra mortalidad . . .

.- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

.- Esto es muy fuerte Kai¿en verdad estas listo?

.- Miles de cosas pasan en mi mente en este momento, solo quiero escuchar la verdad . . . ¿acaso experimentaste conmigo?

.- No soy un doctor loco . . . aunque ciertamente si soy doctor en el mundo mortal, aunque también forense o policía y antes de eso líder de algún ejercito, incluso miembro de la Mafía . . . en algún momento en el tiempo fui legionario . . .basta decir que he tenido casi todas las posiciones económicas y he realizado todo tipo de trabajo . . . he sido observador del supuesto avance de la humanidad que en realidad no ha hecho más que estancarse y destruirse . . . para ser más claro, si los historiadores hicieran bien su trabajo encontrarías fotos o nombres que he utilizado a través de mi vida . . . claro que no soy único . . . hay muchos más . . . pero la estupidez humana impide que nos detecten . . . si alguna vez alguien habla de nuestra existencia simplemente desaparece, siendo sus palabras convertidas en leyendas . . . como historias de pueblos antiguos . . . con menor credibilidad que un rumor . . . no hay muchos que se hayan enfrentado a nosotros, nadie puede apagar el sol con un soplido . . .al igual que nadie puede vencernos por completo . . . incluso los griegos . . . humanos sabios . . . no pudieron revelar todos nuestros secretos . . . no les quedo más que tratarnos como deidades . . . pues nunca un humano podría vencernos . . .

.- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? . . .

.- Querías la verdad, te advertí sobre ella . . . sé que es difícil pero en un momento esta locura fue también parte de tu vida, tu realidad . . . .

.- ¿quieres decir que soy una especie de ser inmortal?

.- No somos algo tan simple . . . pero parece que me estas entendiendo . . . Ambos pertenecemos a una raza diferente a la humana . . . somos seres que evolucionaron más allá que el ser humano, nuestra evolución alcanzo casi la perfección física . . . somos poderosos más sin embargo menores en número a comparación de la plaga humana . . . por el misterio de nuestro origen y lo oscuro de nuestros actos nos autonombramos sombras . . .

.- Ya basta no quiero seguir escuchando estas tonterías . . . **–haciendo un intento de levantarse**

.- Pues lo harás quieras o no **–deteniendo su huida-** . . . no hay respuestas más acertadas . . . es la razón por la que haz comido eso –**señalando lo que antes estaba en el plato de Kai** .- ahora que ya sabes parte de la verdad, es más peligroso que te alejes de mi . . .

.- Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarme es alejarme de ti antes de que convenzas . . .

.- Por favor Kai, deja de ser tan necio . . . si me abandonas no podré asegurarte ni si quiera una hora de vida . . .

.- La calle no es tan peligrosa como un loco

.- No seas tonto Kai, acepta la verdad, una parte de ti sabe que lo que he dicho es cierto . . . somos diferentes . . . pero sobre todo estamos en rodeados de hostilidad

.- Si somos tan poderosos no necesito que me cuides . . . si tienes razón puedo sobrevivir solo, no puedo seguir contigo . . . y es que no puede ser que sea un monstruo . . .

.- Tranquilízate, no dejes que las emociones te dominen . . . **–tratando de abrazar su hasta ahora primo . . . .-**estas a salvo conmigo

.- Déjame . . si soy quien dices no importa con quien este . . .

.- No es de los humanos a quien deberías temerles Hiwatari **–dice el poseedor de una gabardina negra –** ellos son quien deben cuidarse de ti

.- ¿Quién eres? **.-dice mirando al pelirojo**

.- Haz hecho un buen trabajo al borrarle la memoria Kon **.-acercándose al bicolor, inclinándose para mirar su rostro confundido .-** pero aun así su cabeza alberga mucha información . . .

.- Me preguntaba hasta cuando vendrías Ivanov **.-parandose con dificultad por la última batalla . . . para interponiéndose entre ellos**

.- Disculpa mi tardanza pero debía asegurarme de que el caído estaba aquí . . .

.- ¿Qué esta pasando¿se conocen¿él es como nosotros?

.- No te confundas, antes muerto que convertirme en uno de ustedes . . .

.- Aléjate Kai . . . no te acerques a él . . .

.- He venido a dar descanso al cuerpo de Hiwatari . . .

.- No permitiré que lo dañes . . .

.- Dañarlo, vengo a salvarlo de una vida miserable

.- No lo escuches Kai . . . soy él único que puede protegerte . . .

.- Ahora te haz encariñado con un caído . . . **–una voz desde la ventana** -es un alivio que te convirtieras en traidor . . . no necesitamos sentimentales entre nosotros **–siendo el origen de aquella voz un ser de piel áspera como las piedras y musculatura descomunal, que había llegado trepando con un reptil las paredes del gran edificio**

.- Hay más basura que eliminar a parte de ustedes dos, tú popularidad ha caído demasiado Kon, por que no dejas de luchar y mueres con dignidad en mis manos . . .

.- Te agradezco el ofrecimiento Ivanov pero hay otra cosa que anhelo más que la muerte . . . y ten por seguro que moriré solo para ver cumplido ese deseo . . antes no

.- De nueva cuenta deseas algo que no es tuyo . . . pero da igual . . . de todas formas los sombras solo tienen un destino y ese es morir . . .

.- Cazador . . . detente . . . toma al caído que yo solo he venido por Kon . . . no tengo intenciones de pelar contra ti **.-dice la gárgola**

.- Los sombras siempre quieren pelear, solo viven para ver sangre . . . y si tu no tienes intención de pelear, descuida que yo la tengo por ambos . . .

**Kai no atinaba ni si quiera a moverse, a levantarse, sus ojos presenciaban una encarnación de una cinta del terror más puro . . . ¿sombras¿cazador¿caído¿un traidor, no entendía nada, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que sucediera en esa habitación no estaría a favor suyo o del neko . . .**

.- Primero morirás tu cazador . . . así me quedaré con ambas presas . . .

.- Los sombras y su prepotencia . . . ni aunque vean su perdición cambian . . . **.-el pelirrojo con un gesto de suma confianza saco de la gabardina negra que cubría casi todo el largo de su cuerpo una ballesta plateada.**

.- Levántate Kai . . .**-dijo al ver el arma del ojiazul.- **si aun deseas saber la verdad abrázame con todas tus fuerzas

**Los piernas temblorosas del débil bicolor hicieron el esfuerzo que se les pidió . . . al estar ya de pie rodeo a quien se había declarado su protector**

.- Bien Kai, no te sueltes por nada del mundo . . .

.- Bien hecho Hiwatari **–dijo el pelirrojo que aunque trato de hacerlo con un tono burlón, Kai pudo notar claramente un cambio en esa voz, que por un momento le fue familiar.-,** precisamente por confiar en los sombras ahora debo matarte .-**centrando su mirada dolida en Kai **

**Ante este descuido el sombra ya olvidado por el pelirrojo, decidió tomar la iniciativa del combate . . . desplegando unas gigantescas alas, que se ocultaban dobladas tras su espalda, y lanzando un poder desde sus fauces de roca contra el joven de gabardina negra, no fue difícil esquivarlo, sin embargo el neko había aprovechado para arrojarse por la ventana abierta que antes utilizará de entrada la gárgola . . . con un Kai aun sujeto con desesperación a él extendió de nueva cuenta sus alas, la transformación era necesaria y justificable si se trataba de la vida del bicolor . . . . . **

**Ivanov se reincorporo con rapidez, alcanzando a lanzar una flecha contra sus dos objetivos . . . perforando un costado de la ahora piel grisácea del neko . . . . los ojos carmines vieron aquella flecha con símbolos grabados en la piel de su salvador y como este aun seguía volando solo por su seguridad pese a la gran herida . . . **

**.- **Maldita sea .**-dijo Yuriy que con rapidez volvió a cargar su arma para dar fin a Ray, más sin embargo la gárgola lo embistió haciendo, sin intención alguna, un poco más fácil la huida del neko . . . **

**.-** Nunca he probado la sangre de un cazador . . . **–dice estando encima de Yuriy .- **apuesto a que tu pureza sabe deliciosa . . . . **.- acercando su rostro al cuello del chico y lamiendo con su gigantesca lengua . . . **

**.- **No lo sé y puedo asegurarte que tampoco tú lo sabrás **.-dice sonriendo**

**

* * *

**

**Kai estaba preocupado por el ser que le transportaba, aunque su apriencia era nueva para sus ojos, sabía que debajo de esa piel se encontraba quien había cuidado de él . . . abrazándose aun con más fuerza demostrando su obvia frustración de no ser de utilidad . . . Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda . . . sintió que algo le llamaba en el antiguo lugar que compartía con el neko . . . no pudo evitar voltear . . . y aunque la distancia ya era mucha pudo ver un resplandor tan poderoso que todas las ventanas de aquel piso se rompieron simultáneamente . . . Eso le dio a entender que la batalla había terminado, sintiendo muy en el fondo que aquel pelirrojo había vencido . . . al menos eso deseaba en su interior . . . **

**Sus ganas de comprobar la verdad y si aquel "cazador" aun estaba vivo comenzaron a inquietarlo . . . deseaba regresar . . . el destello lo llamaba . . . ¿o sería por aquel niño?**

**.- **Trata de guardar lo que sientes . . . **–dice con voz débil su amigo.-** esta de sobra decirte que morirás si volvemos . . . por ahora no puedes confiar en nadie que no sea yo . . .

.- ¿ni si quiera en él?

.- Por más que insista tu corazón no puedes contar con él . . . al menos no por ahora . . .

**Por ahora no tenía más opción que confiar y obedecer al neko . . . pero su vista no podía abandonar el lugar de la contienda . . . había algo ahí que sabía era muy importante . . . **

**

* * *

**

**Odiaba el olor de muerte . . . odiaba el olor que los sombras desprendían . . . ahora combinando, el olor de un sombra muerto pese a ser desagradable le hacía sentir tranquilo, pues cumplía con su misión . . . saco un pañuelo blanco de bordados negros con el cual limpio la piel blanca de su inexpresivo rostro . . . la sangre de un sombra sobre su piel era desagradable . . . **

**.- **Estúpido sombra **.- dijo al pisar lo que parecía una mano . . .**

**Acercándose a la ventana . . . sujeto con ira aquel pañuelo, mientras verificaba que había perdido la oportunidad para acabar con el "caído" . . . . errar es de humanos . . . lastima que él no lo fuera . . . lastima que nada pudiese justificar su error . . . cada minuto en que Kai seguía con vida era frustrante para él . . . siempre lo hizo sentir así . . . siempre lo hizo débil . . . siempre captaba toda su atención . . . **

.- Aquí Ivanov

.- Adelante Ivanov

.- Informo sobre un sombra muerto y sobre la reubicación del caído . . .

.- ¿permitiste que escapara?

.- Lo siento señor . . .

.- Tus disculpas no son suficientes . . . si no puedes cumplir tu misión será mejor que regreses a la abadía . . . pondremos a alguien competente . . .

.- He dicho que fue un error señor . . .

.- No tienes permitido equivocarte . . . es un lujo que un miembro de la abadía no puede darse

.- Lo entiendo . . . no volverá a ocurrir . . .continuare con la cacería . . .

.- . . . Mandaré un equipo de limpieza . . . esperalos

.- Pero señor si pierdo más tiempo no podré alcanzarlos . . .

.- ¿A caso no hable claro Ivanov? Espera al equipo de limpieza, no hagas al Consejo avergonzarse de tu nombramiento en esta misión . . .

.- Entendido señor . . . **.-dice resignado el muchacho . .** .

**

* * *

**

**Podía notar como el cuerpo del que estaba abrazado se debilitaba. . . y a pesar de que no había mucha fuerza en el viento, al pelinegro le costaba trabajo seguir volando . . . **

**Había perdido demasiada sangre . . . su vista comenzó a ser borrosa y temiendo arriesgar la vida de su protegido la desesperación empezó a adueñarse de él . . . hasta que por fin encontró un bosque en unas montañas ya muy lejos de la ciudad . . . a pesar de su deseo de llevar aun más lejos al otro muchacho se vio obligado a un torpe descenso chocando con las ramas de grandes árboles . . . . **

**Kai trato de sujetarse pero el brusco aterrizaje hizo que cayera de la espalda de su amigo acercándose con rapidez a un tremendo impacto . . . cerrando sus ojos como si con ello el golpe no tuviera la misma intensidad . . . .**

**Al abrir sus ojos se impresiono de no estar muerto y muy al contrario se encontraba intacto . . .**

.- ¿e-estas bien Kai? **–dice una voz muy débil que de no haber sido por que estaba debajo de él no hubiese notado**

.- ¡Raaaay! . . . tú siempre tan idiota –dice al verse arriba del cuero lastimado de su exprimo

.- Ahora podrás creerme **.-una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios .-** prometí que te protegería contra todo . . . alguien me ense-seño que hay que proteger con la vida lo más impor-tante para nosotros . . . así que me ale-gra que estés bien . . . **.-sujetando el rostro del chico frente a él antes de caer inconsciente . . . **

.- Ahora me toca cuidar de ti . . .

**

* * *

**

**Dos camionetas negras acababan de llegar . . . los vecinos de aquel lugar ni siquiera se preocuparon por su presencia . . . estaba a punto de amanecer y era natural que algunos empleados comenzaran a llegar a tan gran edificio . . . Por lo menos una docena de hombres vestidos de negro llegaron con unas mochilas al parecer muy comunes. . . **

**Dos de ellos se separaron del grupo y comenzaron con la "limpieza del ovi", buscaron todos los registros del doctor que estuvo habitando una de las habitaciones más altas, guardando en sus mochilas cualquier documento . . . pronto terminaron con ello a pesar de los reclamos de los empleados del hotel que pronto fueron detenidos y "anulados" por seis de aquellos hombres . . . que por medio de la fuerza inyectaron algo a en sus brazos, cayendo inconscientes después de ello . . . no tenían que preocuparse por ellos, dentro de una media hora despertarían ya con sin si quiera recordar la existencia del doctor Kon . . . **

**Los cuatro hombres restantes comenzaron su ascenso hasta el piso donde un disgustado pelirrojo los esperaba . . . sus compañeros los alcanzarían tan pronto y anularan al resto de las personas que en algún momento se cruzaron con el ojidorado . . . **

**Llegaron a un piso completamente destruido . . . la sangre junto con rastros de una piel inhumana redecoraban las paredes del lugar . . . y en medio de aquella escena esperaba el inexpresivo pelirrojo . . . **

.- Tardaron mucho . . . me han hecho perder valioso tiempo **.-reclama el joven . . . **

.- lo sentimos señor Ivanov . . . ya puede regresar a la abadía en un momento terminaremos con la limpieza . . . .-**dice quien parece ser el líder**

.- No regresare a la abadía

.- Son las instrucciones que el señor Boris me ha dado para usted, debe regresar inmediatamente a la abadía señor . . .

El silencio ojiazul dio a entender perfectamente su inconformidad, a lo que el "soldado" agregó

.- Todos recibimos y obedecemos ordenes señor . . . así que por favor cumplalas en su brevedad . . .

**Estas palabras lo enfadaron aún más, pero tenía razón . . . para asegurar una convivencia pacifica se debía respetar un orden . . . donde siempre existiría alguien que mandase y otro que obedeciese . . . y él debía limitarse a obedecer . . . **

**Aquellos misteriosos hombres, cuya identidad es tan poco preocupante para el resto del mundo, siguieron con su trabajo, mientras vieron al joven cazador marcharse enfadado . .**

**Había dificultad en su manera de respirar, tanto la sangre como el sudor cubrían su cuerpo , Los ojos carmines **

**

* * *

**

**El día avanzaba con lentitud, los momentos desesperados no terminaban sin embargo atender a Ray le hacían ocupar su mente y al mismo tiempo lo llevaban a la misma pregunta ¿el mundo se ha vuelto loco? . . . **

**La herida del pelinegro no había disminuido ni un poco . . . sabía que al retirar la flecha provocaría que la hemorragia aumentara, pero algo dentro de si le dijo que si esa flecha no era alejada de aquel cuerpo este no duraría mucho con vida . . . En el primer intento que hizso para tratar de sacarla, vió impresionado como el metal de la flecha parecía quemar su piel con tan solo acercar la mano . . . notando entonces que los signos que esta tría gravados resplandecían de manera extraña cuando el se acercaba . . . viendo el rostro de dolor del chino no le quedo más opción . . . retiro de manera veloz la flecha, aun cuando esta le provocaba un gran dolor, arrojándola lo más lejos que pudo . . . pero aquellos extraños signos parecían haberse calcado sobre la carne interna del herido . . . no sabía que hacer. . . temía por el chico . . . la desesperación, el miedo, y el dolor de su mano, hizo que su mente comenzara a bloquearse . . . no había nada claro en su mente . . . **

.- _Amaid pro et torenoe .**-**_**su boca, sin coordinación completa con su mente, emitió aquellos sonidos que hicieron desaparecer aquellas marcas . . .**

**No estando seguro de lo que ocurrió, miro como de manera milagrosa, que aunque suene exagerado no hay otra palabra más adecuada, el costado de su amigo dejo de sangrar . . . aunque la herida aun no cambiado aun de magnitud . . . no había vendas, ni medicinas, nadie a quien recurrir, su único apoyo era Ray, y por tanto, él era el único apoyo de Ray . . . **

**

* * *

**

**En una vieja construcción que parece estar olvidada por todos los seres humanos, los pasos de un chico de piel blanca son lo único que se puede oír . . . **

**Aun no dejaba de pensar en él . . . por más que lo había intentado él siempre invadía su mente . . . debería odiarlo por ello . . . aunque claro esto también le era imposible . . . como maldecía a Kai por hacerle eso . . . a si mismo por no darle la prioridad correcta a la misión . . . pero sobre todo su odio se concentraba por el momento en Kon . . . o al menos eso intentaba . . . **

**Por fin se detuvo frente a una de la puertas de madera pesada . . . toco con cierta fuerza y pronto una voz autorizo su entrada . . . **

.- Disculpe la demora señor Boris

.- tu demora no es lo que me preocupa ahora . . . es mucho más importante el fracaso de esta noche . . .

.- Ya le he pedido disculpas

.- Las cuales no me han servido de nada, ni a mi, ni al consejo . . . .**-su voz molesta era suficiente para agredir más la mente del muchacho .- **¿Cuál es la obligación de la abadía Ivanov?

.- impedir que las sombras tomen control de los débiles humanos

.- Bien . . . ¿bajo que precio protegemos la paz de los humanos y claro la nuestra?

.- Cualquier precio es pequeño por mantener un equilibrio señor

.- Eso te lo enseñamos en la abadía ¿cierto Ivanov?

.- Si señor . . .

.- ¿lo entendiste en aquel momento?

.- Por supuesto

.- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

.- Si señor .-**contestando aun con su habitual falta de voluntad propia**

.- Si cualquier precio es pequeño, no consideras que también la vida de Hiwatari lo es

.- Si señor **.-tratando de convencerse de ello**

.- ¿sabes por que se te asigno esta misión?

.- Por mi experiencia y fuerza que he mostrado en estos años en todas mis cacerías . . .

.- En parte se lo debes a ello, otro poco a tu exactitud y frialdad para cumplir tus ordenes . . . pero también por que durante la estadía de Hiwatari como miembro activo de la abadía, tú fuiste su compañero . . . le conoces mejor que los demás . . . es más eres el único que lo conoció, para todos los demás es un "caído" y que al convertirse en ello adquirió cierta fama e importancia . . . . Por ello el consejo te eligió a ti . . . no debes defraudarnos . . . Si no te sientes capaz, a lo mínimo perderás un rango en nuestra jerarquía . . . ¿estas consiente?

.- Si señor . . . le aseguro no volverá a pasar . . .

.- Bien pues entonces apresúrate a cumplir las ordenes . . . Hiwatari es más peligroso con cada minuto que siga vivo . . .

.- Si señor **.-dando la vuelta dispuesto a salir es detenido de nuevo por la voz del vocero del Consejo . . .**

.- Entre los sombras se encontró un traidor . . . no nos hagas encontrar uno en nuestras filas . . . suerte en tu cacería Ivanov . . .

**Al terminar esta frase, el frío muchacho salió de ahí . . . antes de volver al trabajo debía ir por material y equipo suficiente para la empresa . . . cazar a Hiwatari no era fácil, mucho menos si este comenzaba a recuperar conciencia de lo que era . . . al menos eso le había dicho ya Boris . . . **

**

* * *

**

**El dolor se había calmado solo un poco . . . pero aun Ray estaba muy cansado . . . sus recuerdos, la flecha, todo lo habían debilitado su única razón para seguir estaba velando su cuerpo inconsciente . . . .**

Continuará >>>

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: Hola! Primero que nada quiero presentarles a Evadneya ella esta siendo interpretada por Tala en este fic . . .

Evadneya: mucho gusto (con su rostro inexpresivo)

Liz: a veces temo que sea como Ardently

Evadneya: deja de exagerar . . .

Liz: vale, vale, bueno ahora si empiezo con las NOTAS ;o; al fin actualice soy tan feliz

Ardently: dudo mucho que eso tuviera al mundo al borde de un ataque de nervios ¬.¬

Rei¿momento tú que haces aquí?

Luz: es verdad Hikawa-san debería estar en casa

Vent: si al lado de tu amado . . .

Ardently: callaté Vent . . . y a ti piraducha que te importa si estoy aquí

Rei: tienes razón por mi muerete, simplemente creí que nos dejarías en paz

Melee: nos haces falta por aquí, pero Ardently-chan creimos ser especificas cuando dijimos que no te movieses de ahí

Ardently¿a ustedes que les importa?

Evadneya: tiene razón señorita Hikawa la que tiene derecho a decidir soy yo, por ser la OC de esta historia

Ardently: ¬.¬ se te ha subido a la cabeza . . . nadie decide por mi . . .

Vent: regresa al lado de tu amado protector

Ardently: precisamente por que me sobreproteges me fui . . . prefiero soportar las idioteces de todas estas que estar atada a una cama

Liz: eso se oyo muy feo (albur)

Rei: no seas pervertida

Evadneya: hay un sabio refrán que dice "no le pidas peras al olmo"

Ardently: el chiste es que exijo me dejes salir tantito, entiende no me voy a deshacer por no estar acostada

Vent: pero . . pero . . .

Melee: dejala aunque sea esta vez Vent

Luz: si Vent-san sea un poco flexible

Vent: bueno . . . pero nada mas un rato

Liz: huy que alegría (nótese el sarcasmo) bueno estaba yo con lo de las notas . . . después de mucho estar ausente actualizo . . . si y se que muy poquito, pero algo es algo . . . con respecto a FUEGO pronto lo hare

Ardently: por Dios ni siquiera les interesa esa historia

Rei: si por lo agrio del estelar (refiriéndose a Ardently)

Vent: los corajes le pueden hacer daño a mi niña aasí que te pido no le provoques

Rei: ¬.¬ bueno vale

Liz: bueno ha agradecer los reviews

Allega: oh siento que nos hemos unido mucho ¿tú que piensas?

Ardently: genial dos enfermas mentales y depravadas juntas . . . que no es suficiente que se junte con la tal Jiz

Evadneya: Liz-sama esta en libertad de elegir sus amistades

REi: además son chidas

Ardently: si tanto como ustedes (notese de nuevo el sarcasmo)

Liz: bueno regresando con Allega, Rei y yo entendemos lo que paso . . .

Rei: claro esta quemada a cualquiera desespera, asi que o te preocupes allega-san

Ardently: mira tu cabronata . . . sigue provocándome . . . y entonces sabrás lo que es el dolor . . . el infierno no pudo conmigo . . . nadie puede

Evadneya: obviamente es una mentira

Vent: por favor no la provoquen, me disculpo por ella Alleka, es que mi niña a veces e algo efusiva pero creeme es todo un amor

Rei: y este esta loco

Ardently: por que siempre eres un imán de estupidos Liz?

Rei: si por que no puedes alejar aunque sea a Ardently . . .

Ardently: mira tu maldita

Vent: por favor controlate

Ardently u.u

Lzi: respecto a ser lastimada es algo inevitable ;o;, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo . . .

VK: bueno esto . . . yo sé que es algo confuso

Ardently: osea es natural que no entiendas nada cuando una idiota es la escritora

Evadneya: no insulte mi vida Hikawa y yo no insultare la suya

Liz: con respecto al coliseo pronto lo entenderás . . . no es tan back . . . Ray no es malo . . .bueno no según mi punto de vista

Evadneya: el cual es muy discutible

Liz: bueno si alguien debía morir en mi historia le quedo muy bien a Takao o no, con respecto a Kai, pues si sus océanos mentales son un misterio

Ardently: con respecto a que estas traumada, si quieres hacemos encuesta verás como gano

Luz: no seas cruel con las amigas de Liz-san

Ardently: mira ella y sus amigas me valen una piña

Vent: gracias señorita Vk usted tambien me agrada

Ardently: si se agradan tanto por que demonios no te lo llevas?

Rei: ya empezo con sus celitos

Ardently: no son celos, tonta, son mis deseos de libertad

Vent: ;o;

Nan-chan 17: después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada la una de la otra ya viste como estan las cosas, Ardently siempre será necia . . .

Vent: hola Nancy, ojala estes bien y muy feliz . . .

Ardently: niñata si tu pudieras quitarmelo de en sima no te mataré

Rei: eso no es un buen ofrecimiento

Liz: esperamos que estes muy muy bien . . .

GabZ: Konichiwa Gabz-san, gracias por su apoyo espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado y que podamos contar con su apoyo

Fantasma de la niebla: aquí ta la actualización . . para saber quien lo mató aun falta un rato . . . a que no adivinas quien fue? . . . bueno pero si lo importante es que Kai ta vivito y coleando . . . gracias por tu apoyo

Aika: sé que aun no es suficiente para resolver tus dudas . . . intentare actualizar mas rapido . . .

Ardently: además todas las ideas que pasen por tu cabeza pueden ser validas, si eres tan pervertida como esta

Liz: deja de insinuar que estoy enferma de la cabeza

Rei: no lo insinua

Evadneya: lo afirma

Liz: ;o; nadie me respeta, en fin Aika ojala que te guste el capitulo

Kai 205: hola niña, que bueno que te dejas ver, pues si ya vez las circunstancias cambian y yo también ahora toy en el Kai-Tala bueno al menos esta historia . . . pues Kai si es especial se nota? . . . insisto atinenle a quien lo mató . . . es interesante todo lo que oculta la memoria de Kai y lo que tenga que ver con la muerte del principe . . . . bueno ojala me sigas apoyando y nos vemos luego . . .

Vent: ahora si nos retiramos ya que acabaste

Ardently: pero todavía no la golpeo

Vent: lo siento mi niña . . . es por tu bien

Ardently: mi bien , . . . mis botas en una piña . . . no me iré hasta que algo le pase

Evadneya se acerca a Liz y choca su cabeza contra una de las blancas paredes

Liz: . la pequeña marian, marian . . . . que daño

Rei: creí que no eras yami?

Evadneya: no lo soy pero es mejor así a esperar a que Hikawa haga algo

Ardently: me haz robado la ilusión

Vent: bien cumplido eso . . . chicas ayudenme a llevarla a mi casa y encerrarla ahí

Ardently: no se atrevan . . .(todas comienzan a rodearla con sogas especiales en las manos) no alejen eso . . . no me quiero ir

Liz .

Ardently: quedense a cuidar a la idiota

Evadneya: yo lo haré pierda cuidado y vallase a casa

Ardently: nooooooooooooooo noooooooooo

FIN DE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA

Liz: . aun duele


	4. Capitulo III

**_§Vampire's Shadow§_**

**Capitulo III**

**El dolor se había calmado solo un poco . . . pero aun Ray estaba muy cansado . . . sus recuerdos, la flecha, todo lo había debilitado, su única razón para seguir luchando estaba observando su cuerpo inconsciente . . . .**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Flash Back**

**(N/A: para ser exactos Recuerdos de Ray)**

**Su vida era rutinaria, probablemente no tendría sentido si no fuera por los encuentros con Ray y las visitas de Kai, las cuales ciertamente eran cortas por el riesgo que implicaban, Hitoshi siempre lo pasaba por alto así que el resto de los sombras se veían obligados a ignorar la presencia de un miembro de la abadía en la isla, a pesar de ser constantemente vigilados no eran molestados ni si quiera por el mismo Ray . . . . sin que eso signifique que el neko descuidará a su príncipe . . .**

**Justamente ese día Kai había ido de visita, charlando un rato aun cuando eran observados pues una presencia siempre al pendiente de él, lamentando claro la presencia de aquel chico que le robaba la atención de su ser más preciado.**

**Con caras sonrientes se despidieron y aun después de un rato Takao no dejaba de sonreír esperando que pronto alguna de las presencias salieran del anonimato y le acompañaran . . . **

.- ¿por qué no te acercas Ray?

.- Lo lamento ¿te asuste? **.-saliendo de su escondite**

.- Para nada . . . aunque me sorprende un poco saber que estas aquí y no con mi hermano

.- ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

.- ¿cómo puedes decir eso si en todo el día solo espero el momento de verte?

.- Pues hace un momento no me extrañabas tanto

.- No digas eso, siempre te extraño Ray . . .

.- No cuando Hiwatari está cerca

.- Ray, pareces un niño . . . ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de Kai?

.- ¿y porqué no habría de estarlo? Para empezar él no tiene nada que hacer aquí, desobedece ordenes directas de sus jefes al venir a verte y tú desobedeces a Kinomiya-sama por recibirlo

.- Nunca he sido muy obediente . . . recibir a Kai o no, no es la razón de las diferencias entre mi hermano y yo . . .

.- Pero si entre nosotros

.- Deja de lado tus celos y sonríe para mi

.- No puedo, tal vez si no me importarás tanto . . .

.- Lo sé Ray, pero tú también sabes que Kai es muy importante para mi . . .

.- ¿Todavía me lo hechas en cara?

.- Si, por que debes recordarlo siempre, él es muy importante para mi, demasiado, así que si de verdad te importo, no debes sentir ningún sentimiento negativo hacia él . . . sufriría si algo le pasa . . . así que pórtate bien

.- Claro . . . pero no puedo evitar sentir eso, lo que debería de hacer es congelar mi corazón incluso a ti . . .

.- No lo creo Ray **.-con tono burlón**

.- ¿Te burlas de mi?

.- Pues si . . . por que aun que quisieras olvidarme ambos sabemos que jamás podrás hacerlo . . .

.- Eres muy confiado Takao

.- No es eso querido Ray, es que te conozco demasiado **.-sonríe.- **y sé lo mucho que me quieres

.- Como detesto que tengas razón Takao . . .

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.- Takao . . . .**- escuchó de los labios del neko que aun dormía**

**Ese nombre le era desconocido, no más que eso, cuando lo escucho no pudo evitar sentir que algo se removía dentro de él, una sensación muy parecida a cuando vio a aquel pelirrojo . . . ahora más que nunca deseaba ver a Ray tan animado como siempre . . . necesitaba saber todo de una buena vez . . . **

**Pero por más que vigilo el rostro del pelinegro esperando ver sus bellos ojos dorados nada cambiaba . . . aun lastimado de su mano se decidió a ir a buscar algún río o algo parecido para limpiar las heridas del neko y las propias . . . **

**No podía alejarse mucho del otro muchacho así que eso limito mucho su búsqueda, un poco desilusionado comenzó la caminata de regreso a donde yacía su exprimo . . . aunque algo le detuvo . . . miró algunas plantas que crecían junto a los grandes árboles y sin saber por que se acerco a ellas . . . pudo percibir un aroma muy especial provenir de ellas, instintivamente las arranco . . . talvez perdía cordura . . . ya nada tenía sentido . . . el dolor . . . el cansancio, no estaba seguro de que hacía pero algo dentro de si mismo le indicaba que ya tenía resuelto uno de sus tantos problemas . . . el cuidado del neko . . . **

**En alguna piedra semiplana dejo las hierbas recolectadas . . . busco otra piedra de menor tamaño comenzando a moler con ella las hierbas . . . lo hacía con rapidez pese a que ignoraba que haría después con aquella pasta verdosa. . . **

**En cuanto molió perfectamente todo, se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de poner eso sobre la herida de su amigo . . . ¿estaba volviéndose loco? . . . no solo podría lastimar a Ray, si no que podía empeorar la situación . . . . **

_.- Hazlo Kai _**.-escucho una voz romper el silencio de aquel bosque, mirando a su alrededor se confirmo que estaba perdiendo la poca cordura . . . **

_.- Confía en ti como él lo hace . . . _

.- Pero ¿qué demonios¿quién esta ahí? **.- nada**

_.- Solo tú puedes ayudarlo _**.- seguía susurrando el viento**_.- protégelo como él te ha protegido_

**Con tal de que la locura acabará, unto la masilla verdosa sobre la herida, en cuanto termino de untar, la voz seso, de nuevo el bosque estaba reinado por el silencio . . . **

**Observo a Ray, temiendo que este pagará caro su momento de locura . . . le reconforto un poco ver que no empeoraba . . . aunque tampoco mejoraba . . . colocando las manos sobre la herida, algo poseyó de nueva cuenta su boca y pronuncio extrañas palabras:**

.- _Aproad Meliss_

**Por un momento vió que sus manos desprendían un brillo un tanto extraño, asustado por eso retiro sus manos sobre una gran cicatriz sobre la pálida piel del chino. **

.- ¿Pero que demonios? . . . . –**un dolor poseyó la mano milagrosa, noto como su condición pareció empeorar en solo unos momentos . . .**

**Los ojos dorados comenzaron a abrirse, tratando de enfocar al confundido y debilitado ojicarmín, al ver que su herida había desaparecido entendió que Kai le había ayudado.**

**.- **¿ya estas mejor? .**- dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo**

.- debo ser yo quien se preocupe ¬¬

.- ¿Quién dijo que me preocupe por ti baka? Solo pague mi deuda ¬.¬

**Al verlo tan débil, cansado, no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia si mismo por permitir que Kai se encontraran en esa condición. . .**

.- Eres un idiota . . . ¡miraté¡NO VUELVAS A HACER NADA QUE NO SE TE PIDA! .-grito

.- Deberías agradecerme en lugar de gritarme u.ux ¡NO VEZ QUE ME SIENTO MAL! .-gritó también

.- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTAS MAL¡NO HAZ PROVADO NADA DESDE AYER EN LA MAÑANA Y ENSIMA SE TE OCURRE MAL GASTAR TU ENERGÍA EN MI!

.- ¡TE ESTABAS DESANGRANDO IMBÉCIL!

.- ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ AYUDA¡SOLO PREOCUPATE POR TI!

.- ¡ESO ESTOY HACIENDO¡ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA PODER CUIDARME DE LO QUE ME ESTE SIGUIENDO!

.- . . . .

.- ¿Ya no piensas discutir¿al fin haz entrado en razón?

.- Solo pensaba . . .

.- ?

.- Cuando me gritas paremos un matrimonio . . .

.- ò-ó puedes dejarte de estupideces . . .

.- Vale, vale no te enojes primo . . .

.- No me llames así . . . después de todo no somos nada

.- De acuerdo Kai, primero que nada siéntate, estás muy débil y si de por si mi información no le cae bien a nadie menos estando moribundo . . . .-Kai accedió sentándose cerca de el otro cuerpo

.- Necesito saberlo todo . . .

.- Continuemos entonces nuestra platica del apartamento ¿te parece?

.- trataste de explicarme que somos, pero aun no lo entiendo . . . ¿a esto te referías con poder¿Por qué quieren matarnos¿Qué es un caído¿por que eres un atraidor?

.- Son muchas preguntas Kai

.- ¿es que a caso somos monstruos?

.- ¿monstruos? Pues esa descripción puede ser acertada y al mismo tiempo equivocada . . . ya te lo he dicho somos sombras . . . seres diferentes a los seres humanos ciertamente algunos con una apariencia espantosa, otros tan hermosos como tú . . . (N/A: De hecho se refiere a Takao)

.- Déjate ya de tonterías puedes decirme la verdad . . .

.- Creo que el principio de nuestra existencia te la he contado yo, sin embargo no solo hay sombras en este mundo, como sabes la oscuridad no puede ser absoluta debe de haber el más mínimo destello de luz, así que hay algunos seres muy especiales, al igual que un sombra poseen poderes inalcanzables para un humano, por lo que estos les llamaron ángeles por poder hacer cosas milagrosas, por su pureza y cosas por el estilo, entre sus actividades principales se encontraba evitar que los sombras abusarán de su poder sobre los humanos, pronto formaron algo llamado ABADÍA, eternos pacificadores de este mundo, bueno si se les puede llamar así, utilizan cualquier medio para que los tres tipos de seres puedan existir, aunque esto ha sido muy difícil, durante siglos nos hemos matado durante siglos . . . humanos juzgados por humanos por creer que eran sombras, ángeles matando sombras, humanos cazando ángeles y al final nadie ha logrado nada . . . al menos eso fue lo último que comprendí . . .

.- ¿Ese chico era un ángel?

.- Si¿a que era atractivo?

.- Demasiado, era hermoso . . . .- **aun cansado tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Ray para poder seguir escuchando el relato **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sentado en un rincón de una habitación poco amueblada, el pelirrojo seguía pensando en su "misión", desde pequeño cumplió con todas y cada una de ellas¿por que la duda? . . . ¿Por qué este sentimiento de vacío, de preocupación? . . .**

.- Disculpe Señor

.- ¿qué deseas?

.- el señor Bryan le espera para la entrega de las armas solicitadas

.- Gracias iré en un momento . . . .- el soldado salió y de nuevo estuvo solo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nunca ha podido recordar los rostros de los humanos que ha salvado, ni mucho menos desperdiciado su memoria en los sombras cazados, nunca, pero por alguna razón Kai, solo Kai pudo entrar a su mente, romper con su base de datos, para quedarse estancado para siempre**

.- ahora dime . . . ¿Lo que entro por la ventana era un sombra?

.- Si

.- ¿entonces tu y yo si somos monstruos?

.- Pues, no somos como él si te sirve de consuelo, aquello era una gárgola

.- ¿una gárgola?

.- Si, verás así como entre los humanos existen castas distintas, también la hay entre nosotros, los sombras pueden ser gárgolas, minotauros, centauros, arpías, sirenas, todos los seres fantásticos y misteriosos de los que hayas oído hablar por lo menos la mitad son reales y son sombras . . .

.- ¿a qué casta pertenecemos?

.- A la más fuerte, aquella que ha encabezado el poder de los sombras y manipulado durante mucho tiempo . . . somos vampiros . . . nosotros somos humanoides lo que nos da una gran ventaja entre los humanos, misma que tienen los ángeles . . .

.- Pero tú . . .tú

.- Lo sé era un monstruo, esa es la forma real de un vampiro, la mayoría de los sombras no pueden tomar una apariencia humana completa . . . en cambio nosotros sí, además de que la controlamos a nuestro antojo . . . tenemos muchas otras ventajas y habilidades especiales . . .

.- ¿Cómo crear ilusiones y alucinaciones por placer?

.- ¿lo haz deducido?

.- Solo así me explico haber comido durante tanto tiempo lo que me dabas

.- Bueno si, es una habilidad muy buena, comparada con la de un ángel para borrar la memoria . . . así es como ambos bandos se mantienen lejos del ojo humano . . .

.- ¿Por que no quieren ser descubiertos?

.- Me lo pregunte muchas veces y aun no conozco la respuesta . . .

.- ¿Cuántos siglos haz vivido? .- cada vez su debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y el sueño le asechaba.

.- No estoy muy seguro, para mi ni la vida, ni el tiempo tenían sentido en aquel entonces . . .pero si debe ser demasiado el tiempo en que he vagado por la tierra . . .

.- Entonces deberías de poder contestarme todo

.- Aun siendo de los sombras, aun viviendo mucho tiempo no es suficiente para conocer todas las respuestas Kai . . .

.- ¿Tus padres?

.- Muertos supongo . . . no recuerdo de ellos nada, De eso hace mucho

.- ¿qué?

.- ¿Cuándo tuve que irme de su lado?

.- ¿Buscaste independencia?

.- No busque poder .-dijo serio .- . . . pero eso es una historia diferente ¿no crees? Ahora duerme, estas cansado ya después me preguntaras más cosas . . .

.- Pero . . .

Con un movimiento rápido el neko acerco su cara al del bicolor, estando tan cerca robo un poco del aliento de Hiwatari (N/A: no lo beso, he?) quien cayo dormido . . .

.- No debes alegar con alguien más fuerte que tú . . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Llego hasta lo más profundo de aquella construcción, en lo último de las mazmorras golpeo una y esta se abrió . . .**

.- ¿quién es? .-pregunto una voz

.- Ivanov. . .

.- pasa querido Yuriy

.- No debería tomarse confianzas extras conmigo

.- ¿Llamarte por tu nombre ya lo consideras afrenta para tu condición Yuriy? Llevas mucho tiempo tratándome, al menos deberías ser más gentil

.- La gentileza no esta dentro de mis obligaciones como cazador

.- Ciertamente los miembros de la abadía son cortantes, pero tu dureza y frialdad me hacen compadecer a tus víctimas

.- La compasión tampoco esta . . .

.- Si lo sé no esta dentro de tus obligaciones como cazador, en la de ninguno, era solo un decir Ivanov¿sabes? lo que me tiene sorprendido hasta ahora es que aun con tus obligaciones tan claras no hayas podido vencer al caído . . .

.- No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie que no sea el consejo

.- Si, pero los rumores sobre que solo tú reconocerías al caído y que aunque fracasaste se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad en su cacería nos hacen pensar muchas cosas

.- Te recomiendo que no pienses, cumple con tus obligaciones yo cumpliré con las mías

.- De acuerdo, pero que te quede esto muy claro todos desean ver la cabeza del caído vuelve a fallar y te quitaré el puesto . . .

.- Sólo así saldrás de los calabozos cierto. . . no por tus éxitos si no por mis errores . . .

.- No te sobre pases Yuriy . . .

.- Haz sido tú el que comenzó todo mestizo, así que déjame en paz y dame lo que he pedido . . .

.- Bien, toma el baúl junto a la puerta, contiene lo que necesitas, dos ballestas, seis flechas de 2do y 3er grado y dos de 4to, no las desperdicies, seis crucifijos, diez cuchillas, un espejo, comunicador, tres bombas de luz, seis explosivos, una pistola 40 mm, con seis de parque, dos redes y dos bombas tipo V.

.- Bien, me retiro . . .

.- Recuerda esto Ivanov, soy un mestizo pero mis poderes están al nivel de cualquiera

.- Sobre todo de un sombra . . . no dejaré que nada intervenga en mi misión, así que no te hagas ilusiones y resígnate de una vez a pasar una eternidad aquí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Liz: hace tanto que no actualizaba que hasta me siento rara

Ardently: querrás decir estupida

Liz: ¬¬ y eso por que?

Ardently: por que a nadie le preocupaba que tus historias fueran actualizadas más que a ti

Liz: ;o; ya vas a empezar

Ardently¿algun problema?

Liz: no ninguno n.n', por eso digo que agradezco los reviews

**Kai 205: **Gracias por seguir leyéndome

Ardently: ojala la calidad de la autora mejorara con el tiempo

Liz: ;o; hago lo que puedo

Ardently: osea nada

Liz: ¬.¬ . . . . bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y creeme aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir . . . y claro no solo del pasado de Kai, también podríamos descubrir su cuerpo :D…

Ardently: ¬¬ ya vas a empezar de pervertida

Rei: ama que no tiene decencia?

Evadneya: esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario

Liz: ;o; siempre me juzgan en lugar de apoyarme . . .

**Nancy-Hiwatari**: Nan-chan perdóname mi niña Hermosa ni si quiera he podido subir tu regalo, pero he tenido problemas con mis historias esta actualización es gracias a que ya la tenían hecha . . .

Ardently: tu regalo estará listo hasta el próximo cumpleaños

Liz: nooooooo, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, lo subiré pronto, pronto

Evadneya: no le creas nada

Liz: si por favor, además te extraño mucho ojala podamos hablar pronto niña bonita

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias . . .

Ardently: por que le mientes niña? La historia esta quedando muy mal

Evadneya: no critico su vida usted no critique la mia Hikawa-san

Ardently: pues no es mi culpa, si no te gusta que la critiquen como muchos podrías golpear a Liz

Liz: ;o; no piedad

Evadneya: no me ensucio las manos, además ese tipo de actividades se lo dejo a usted

Liz: ¬.¬

**Aika**: lo sé en lugar de ser un Kai/Yuriy parece un Kai/Ray

Ardently: estas sacando tus deseos escondidos

Liz: mentira, si me gusta el Kai/Ray pero esta historia no lo es, tenme paciencia Aika, pronto, pronto

Ardently: promesas, promesas, solo les miente¿Por qué la aguantan?

**VK**: Gracias mi querida hija, tú siempre tan buena conmigo

Vent: la compasión es una virtud en los humanos, pero no hace falta que la sientas por mi linda Ardently

Ardently: no hables por mi, a ver mocosa en lugar de compadecerme ven y matalo

Liz: si eso fuese tan fácil lo habrías hecho tú

Vent: no por que ella me ama

Ardently: digamos que ni los dragones ni el armamento de la piratucha sirvieron de mucho

Liz: ¬¬ ya decía yo

Vent: pero lo hago por que te amo como dijo Nan-chan además ya te dejo estar con tus amigas

Ardently: 1.- no eres quien para dejarme hacer algo, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera 2.- no me interesa que me ames 3.- no son mis amigas 4.- de que me sirve estar aquí si no puedo golpear a Liz

Vent: 1.- eres la dueña de mi vida y como tal debo cuidar a mi dueña 2.- aun así te amo 3.- si son tus amigas 4.- si no quieres estar con ellas podemos regresar a casita y estar juntitos

Ardently: Rei

Rei¿si?

Ardently: eres mi amiga n-n (fingiendo)

Rei: ah si claro cuando te conviene

Ardently: además me gusta leer las estupideces de las amiguitas de Liz que escriben reviews igual de estupidos, leyendo fics que a Liz le encantan, claro soy muy feliz aquí n-n

Vent: ven como mi niña es muy linda

Rei: ¬¬ pobre

Liz: bueno haciendo aclaraciones del fic hago estas:

_Aproad meliss_ curación milagrosa

_Amaid pro et torenoealgo así como "marchense de mi vista"_

Ardently: ni en todos mis siglos de vida escuche ese lenguaje

Rei: si la ama no aprendió Griego que idioma es ese

Evadneya: pues el que ella invento que yo hablaba . . .

Liz: n-n no se burlen de mi no es mi culpa, invente mi propio lenguaje

Ardently: estupida

Evadneya: ignorante

Rei: omito comentarios

Vent: yo apoyo a mi niña bonita

Liz: ;o; autoestima 0 pero en lesiones me voy invicta n.n así que me conformo, Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.


End file.
